Finding You
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: I'm drowning without you...struggling to breath...memory failing. I can't cope. I can't move past this. I just can't live without you. I want to be anywhere but here.


Axel / Zexion

"Anywhere But Here" by Sick Puppies

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Water churns angrily beneath the bridge I stand on. The frothy water crashes against the supports as rain pelts down from dark gray clouds, the sky black with foreboding. I stand under an overhang of metal, the rain not so much as brushing against me. Nature knows what I'm about to do. It knows where I'm about to go. I'm ready … ready to be anywhere but here.

I want his arms around me again; the gentle caresses and butterfly kisses. As I look down again into the navy waves I struggle to see his face in it with tears beading at the corners of my eyes.

I'm not strong enough to live without him. I never will be no matter how many times I'm told I can. It's too late. I can't back out now that I've come this far. It's no use trying to escape this.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_A bright flash of crimson before his head is tilted back, lips peppering over the smooth skin of his neck. Strong arms wind around him, keeping their bodies as close as they can get. His slim legs tighten around an equally slim waist, using the wall at his back for support to drive the other deeper into him. He closes his eyes tight as their low moans mix together in the silent space. The moans turn to shallow pants as they ride the final waves of ecstasy, their sweaty bodies crumpling against one another as an emptiness fills him, the other pulling away and carrying him to the bed._

_Long fingers comb through his slate blue hair, brushing back the longer tresses so that his stormy blue eyes are visible in the dimmed lights. He reaches his own hand up, cupping the side of the red head's face. "I love you Axel."_

"_I love you too Zexion."_

_He turns his head to the side as Axel goes to peck his lips, forcing the redhead's lips to land on his cheek instead. "You're leaving again tonight aren't you? Once I fall asleep you'll be gone. How much longer will you keep doing this?"_

_Axel lies beside him, pulling Zexion close to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere."_

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Stupid.

It's exactly how I feel after realizing I was so wrong to shove him away. I had thought he lied to me to go satisfy his hunger for solitude. But I was wrong. He had left me to fix the holes in our sinking relationship, so that we could be together without having to struggle to stay afloat.

Fear.

Is what I feel now as I finally let the rain speckle over my – no – Axel's black trench coat. I hug it close to my body as I teeter on the edge of the bridge, the heels of my boots clicking against the metal as I do. I close my eyes as another gust of wind whips at me, trying to drive me back away from the edge. I reach my hand into the pocket of the coat, retrieving the ring that Axel had left in it when he ran from me and straight into an oncoming car.

I slip it on my finger, officially refusing to be moved from my decision.

Which is why I turn around, letting myself fall backwards as I close my eyes, waiting for the water to slam against me and shock my nerves and senses till there's nothing left to destroy.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_Zexion launches his tome across the room, aiming for Axel's head. The redhead easily dodges to the side, knocking over the medium-sized TV in the process. "You lied to me! What makes you think you have the right to do that?"_

_He throws another book from the bookshelf, this one shattering a vase full of white lilies. The water splatters on Axel's pale jeans as he pushes his way past the small table, trying to either get to the other or get out._

"_How do you have the nerve to leave, _again_, after you said you wouldn't?"_

"_Zex, just calm down and listen. Please?"_

_Yet another book is flung across the room and slamming into the door just as Axel goes to open it. "You want to leave so bad? Then get the hell out!"_

_Axel stumbles to open the door, leaving his jacket behind on the arm of the couch. "Okay, okay I'm going. Just … I'm sorry."_

_Zexion slumps down the bookshelf as the door clicks shut, sobs starting to build up in his body before his small frame is shuddering from the force of his sorrow. He wanted to believe so bad that the other had stopped his ways. He _wanted_ to _believe _so bad._

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

I don't feel the frigid water pricking at my muscles and burning my lungs as I try to cough out the water, only succeeding in inhaling more. My hair brushes softly against my face as I can see a hand reaching out, fingers ghosting over my cheek. Another hand slips around my waist, palm pressing against my back as he draws me closer.

I blink, the salt water stinging my eyes.

Emeralds come closer until lips press against my own, his lanky frame pressing against my small stature. He pulls his lips away and grazes them over my ear. "It's okay … I'm here now … we can be together again." Stars spot my vision as black curls at the corners. I try to open my mouth again, to tell him I love him, but only more water flows in, choking me further. "Shh, don't talk, just close your eyes."

His silky voice lulls me into doing as he says, my eyes closing shut as the rest of my air bubbles flee to the surface as I'm dragged further down, held tight in the arms of the one I love. Axel's smile is the last thing I see as I feel myself being drug into darkness, a faint light in the distance as my feet hit the ground with him standing right beside me.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_Okay, #3 ... and a little depressing. I love using ideas like this because so much emotion can be pulled into it. I tried something different, but still along the lines of suicide. Just haven't wrote anything like this in awhile, I hope I'm not as rusty as I think I am.  
>Tell me whatcha think of the sexy AkuZeku? <em>


End file.
